¡sácame de aquí!
by divertido
Summary: -¿diga?-¡Isabella!-¿Edward, que sucede? deberías estar en tu cita.-dijo con resentimiento en lo último-Isabella, necesito tu ayuda. EXB one shot lemmon explícito.


**Advertencia: contenido adulto/lemmon.**

**Chicas disfruten mi primer one shot, una de muchas locas historias que tengo para ustedes****,**** (es realmente largo XD).**

"¡Sácame de aquí!"

-¡Lila! Ven gatita a comer.-el animal de pelaje atigrado saltó ágilmente de su cama y corrió hacia el plato que Bella le tendía.

Ella le sonrió apreciando una vez más el regalo que su mejor amigo le había traído por sorpresa hace una semana.

_*Flashback._

_Ella se encontraba en su alcoba leyendo uno de sus libros nuevos, estaba tan absorta en su lectura que no alcanzó a escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta principal ser abierto, ni a Edward entrar en su vestimenta de trabajo con una bolsa de papel en sus manos._

_-¿dónde estás Bella?-se aflojó el nudo de su corbata en un gesto exhausto._

_-¡aquí!-gritó ella sin quitar su mirada de la página, escuchó unos ligeros pasos y de reojo vio a su amigo pararse en el umbral de su habitación._

_-hola.-saludó Edward con una sonrisa al verla usando pijama, la cual solo era una camisa vieja de él que Bella había robado de su guardarropas._

_-hey, ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?-el exhaló pesadamente hinchando sus mejillas y negando con la cabeza-¿mal día eh?-afirmó ella con una mueca simpática, la empresa de publicidad, de la que era socio, no le daba un respiro._

_-la mañana fue un asco, si veo otro papel que deba firmar creo que voy a gritar.-Bella rió y marcó la hoja en la que quedó para levantarse de su cama._

_-¿qué hay en la bolsa?-curioseó intentando ver su interior, Edward la alejó a tiempo de que echara un vistazo haciendo que resoplara-¿compraste porno? Yo creí que habías superado esa etapa pervertido.-rió burlona a lo que él rodó los ojos._

_-de hecho, no, es un regalo para ti tonta._

_-¿me estás regalando porno?-Bella frunció el ceño._

_-cállate Swan y ven a ver.-el la atrajo del codo bufando._

_-Ed tu sabes que odio que me regalen-¡SANTA MIERDA SE MUEVE!-saltó dos pasos hacia atrás observando con miedo la bolsa, fue el turno de Edward para reír burlón de ella._

_-muy bien ¿sabes? Será mejor que te lo muestre yo mismo, eres tan ridícula._

_-joder, si es una broma Edward te juro que…-quedó muda al ver el pequeño minino achocolatado que ahora jugaba con la corbata del traje de su amigo, el la miro expectantemente nervioso por su reacción-¡oh por dios! Es hermoso.-esta vez Bella corrió a él con una enorme sonrisa, lo tomó en brazos para acariciar su pelaje increíblemente suave y conectó su mirada con la de Edward sin borrar la sorpresa de sus ojos-¿me compraste un gato?_

_-la verdad no, ¿te gusta?-indagó esperanzado._

_-¿bromeas? ¡Ed mira sus ojos!-alzó al gato actuando como una niña pequeña, el solo pudo mirarla como un idiota-tiene uno verde y otro azul, es precioso.-lo abrazó riendo encantada, nunca había estado tan entusiasmada con una sorpresa como ahora. Edward se sintió complacido por ser el causante de su felicidad y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-preguntó acariciando las orejas del animal causando que ronroneara en su pecho._

_-uh, cuando fui a almorzar decidí ir al parque, dejé mi sándwich de ensalada de atún a mi lado para revisar el mensaje que me mandaste a mediodía, y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando iba a tomarlo y me encontré a nuestra nueva amiga devorándoselo. La vi sin collar y pensé "hey ¿por qué no llevarlo a casa? Después de todo Bella adora los gatos"._

_-¿ella uh? Pobrecita, eres una luchadora.-la miró con tristeza.-pero no tenemos comida para gato, debería ir a la tienda de mascotas antes de que se haga mas tarde._

_-sabía que esa sería tu principal preocupación.-apuntó el con una sonrisa vivaz-así que me adelanté y la llevé a la veterinaria local donde aproveché comprar una bolsa de comida y de paso chequearla, la chica dijo que es una hembra de unos 4 meses, también pregunté por sus ojos porque creí que era ciega, pero ella dice que es una gata 'albina'. Le puso unas vacunas y quedó como nueva, ¡oh! Y le compré este collar con cascabel.-Edward sacó de la bolsa la delicada tira de cuero azul con el pequeño cascabel plateado, Bella no dejaba de saltar y el le mandó una mirada maliciosa.-si tendremos un gato es justo que sea como en las novelas baratas._

_-esto es demasiado Ed, no sé que decir, pero gracias.-estaba fascinada, de pequeña nunca tuvo uno y ese deseo infantil se había quedado aun en el fondo de su memoria._

_-solo prométeme que no te volverás loca y adoptaras un millón de ellos, no sería agradable tener que buscar donde más vivir.-Bella le tiró una almohada riendo con el._

_-idiota, soy una respetada psicóloga que trata con locos todos los días, difícilmente me volveré una loca con gatos._

_-eso espero.-musitó Edward un tanto dramático._

_-hombre, aun no lo puedo creer, ¡tenemos un gato! No sé como podré agradecértelo.-lo empujó suavemente y el se encogió de hombros quitándole polvo al asunto._

_-todo por mi Bells.-fue su simple respuesta, la despeinó haciendo que se sonrojara-¿y como se llamará?_

_-¿Edwina?-le preguntó con una sonrisa angelical._

_-hmm, ¿Qué te parece Lila?-preguntó esperanzado de que solo le estuviera molestando._

_-¡Lila será!_

_*fin del flashback._

Bella suspiró al momento en que su celular interrumpió su recuerdo, vio el identificador de llamadas y gimió de disgusto.

-¿mande?-contestó sin ocultar su aburrimiento.

-_¿como estás?-_preguntó Rosalie sin rodeos. Ella fue su amiga desde el primer día de universidad, y ahora eran colegas en el consultorio de Seattle, era una rubia hermosa alta y ojos azules, que a diferencia de ella, era psicóloga infantil, mientras Bella se especializaba en terapia de parejas.

-es la tercera vez que llamas en el día Rose, y sigo exactamente de la misma manera.-su amiga chasqueó la lengua al otro lado de la línea presintiendo el estado de ánimo de Isabella.

-_¿hace cuanto se ha ido?_

-han pasado 5 minutos, pero parecen horas.-gimoteó tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-_Dios Bella, sabes que te lo advertí al momento de conocerle._

-lo sé, soy una idiota.-afirmó alicaída, Lila le miró con curiosidad y maulló saltando a su regazo, Bella le acarició el lomo distraídamente.

-_yo no dije eso.-_le regañó la rubia arqueando una ceja, odiaba cuando ella se tornaba tan terca.

-no, es cierto Rosalie, te he ignorado por 8 meses enteros, ¿y que gané con eso? Que Edward saliera con esa plástica a no sé donde y no sé por cuanto mientras yo me quedo en casa estando con un gato que no deja de recordármelo, quizás pasen la noche juntos.-lloriqueó angustiada, porque si, ella estaba atraída por su amigo desde el día en que se conocieron, ambos habían hecho conexión al instante, algo que no podía explicarse aún. Ahora eran los mejores amigos en la faz de la tierra, ya que cuando ambos se recibieron de sus profesiones no dudaron en compartir un departamento, la excusa había sido empezar a vivir sin problemas. Pero eran solo eso, amigos, y Bella ya estaba trastornándose, pensaba en emborracharse para olvidar a Edward, y su cita.

Esa zorra.

-_ahora solo estás exagerando, conoces a Eddie Bells, el no se iría con esa mujer a la cama en la primera cita._

_-_pero sigue siendo un hombre, y la carne es débil.-replicó sin quitarse la idea de la mente, sabía que estaba siendo cabezota, y que Rose tenía razón, pero el solo pensar que a Edward le gustara, se negaba a abandonarla.

-_¿quieres salir a beber?-_Bella soltó una risita.

-nah, estaré bien, solo esperaré que tengas razón, gracias otra vez por ser mi psicóloga.

-_¡hey! Tú siempre me escuchaste maldecir a Royce, Riley y James, cuando quieras.-_le animó.

-esos eran unos idiotas.-tuvo que agregar Isabella de mejor humor.

-_Seh, gracias por dejarlo en claro a la primera.-_ambas rieron esta vez.

-buenas noches Rosie.

-_descansa Belli._

Ella colgó la llamada y tomó uno de los portarretratos que había en la mesa de té, sonrió recordando el momento en que la foto fue tomada por Alice, la hermana de Edward. Era de unos dos meses atrás, en ella él sostenía como rehén a su peluche favorito de un perro, (el Señor Naricitas) que tenía sombrero y bastó con un gracioso bigote y monóculo. Bella le apuntaba con una bazuca de patatas, que Emmett, el primo de ella de parte materna, le había regalado en caso de necesitar poner en su lugar a Eddie.

Edward se veía divertido y Bella amenazadora, pero aun así se veía de lejos que disfrutaban de sus tontos juegos.

-voy a morir sola.-admitió pensativa, se giró a su gata, se veía tan despreocupada mientras jugaba con un ratón de goma que chillaba y que ¿adivinen qué? Ed le había traído ese mismo día.

Se decidió a mejor ponerse su pijama e irse a dormir, ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer además de hundirse en su miseria? Claro, podría arreglarse e irse a buscar una aventurilla de una noche, pero solo había un hombre que Bella quería, uno que casualmente era alto, de complexión musculosa, pálido con manos fuertes, cabellos castaños rojizos revueltos, mandíbula cuadrada, nariz angulosa y ojos verdes que le recordaban a Escocia, lugar de nacimiento de su papá.

"_deja de pensar en él"_ se regañó mentalmente _"es tu amigo, confidente, tu compañero de escape cuando Alice quiere llevarte de compras."_

Pero quería más, Isabella Swan deseaba a Edward Cullen solo para ella.

Llegó a su habitación y mordió su labio pensando en lo lejano que sonaba poder cumplir ese anhelo. Suspiró disponiéndose a dejar el tema de lado y comenzó a quitarse su sudadera, cuando su teléfono volvió a llamar.

-mierda.-maldijo bajo su aliento, corrió hacia la sala y lo tomó sin checar el número-¿diga?

-_¡Isabella!_

-¿Edward?-contestó sorprendida-¿q-qué sucede? Deberías estar en tu cita.-no pudo evitar el resentimiento que desbordaba de su voz.

-_Isabella, necesito tu ayuda.-_Edward le habló desesperado a su celular desde el baño de hombres, donde se encontraba escondido de Lauren. Logró mirar de reojo su reflejo en el espejo e hizo una mueca pasando una mano por el desastre que era su cabello cobrizo, eso pasaba por estar tirándolo, Bella siempre le regañaba que quedaría calvo algún día si no dejaba esa mala costumbre.

-¿estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Puedes ser más claro al decir eso?-lo bombardeó de preguntas preocupada por él, solo la llamaba por su nombre completo cuando estaba enfadado o nervioso.

-_necesito que me saques de aquí, está loca mujer, LOCA, ¡no le gustan las papas francesas!_ _se mira al espejo cada cinco segundos y simplemente su voz me está haciendo tener una crisis, ¡ha salido del mundo de las Paris Hilton distribuidas por todas las alcantarillas sociales!_-Bella se rió sin piedad de su sufrimiento, llena de alivio al saber que la perra no era de su agrado para nada-_¡no es gracioso!_

-¡no te alteres eh, solo me divierto un poco! Pero dime ¿Cómo puedo yo ayudarte? Sal por la ventana del baño o yo que sé.-ella alzó una mano al aire sarcásticamente.

-_¿Dónde crees que estoy? Y si, ya había pasado por mi cabeza pero no tiene caso, la ventana es muy pequeña, probablemente tu podrías salir por allí pero yo no.-_Bella levantó una ceja escéptica.

-¿estás diciendo que debo ir a buscar tu trasero y salvarte de una mala cita?

-_estoy diciendo, que será mejor que traigas TU lindo trasero a tu antiguo trabajo, porque ninguno de nosotros dos queremos que sea violado.-_se sonrojó al escuchar que catalogaba su trasero como 'lindo', carraspeó fijándose en un estúpido detalle.

-espera ¿la llevaste a 'come y calla'? ¿En serio Ed?-se burló, trabajó allí de camarera en sus años de universitaria, era de su tío, pero ahora era dirigido por su otro primo de parte paterna, Jacob Black.

-_¿qué? Aquí tienen las mejores papas a la francesa, sabes que las adoro.-_rodó sus ojos café por el tono infantil de su amigo.

-esta bien, no se como diablos pretendes que te saque de ahí sin que esa loca intente arrancarme el cabello por secuestrarte, pero iré.-musitó entre dientes.

-_¿sabes que te adoro?-_suspiró el aliviado.

"_tu no sabes que te amo"_ pensó con pesar. Tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta sin poder evitar el salto en su corazón.

-será mejor que lo hagas.-su voz tembló-vuelve a la mesa antes de que comience a sospechar, voy en camino.

-_te recompensaré con una noche de películas, la que tú quieras.-_saltó Edward espiando por la puerta a la chica que lo había abordado innumerables veces para tener una cita.

-te tomaré la palabra, estaré allá en cinco minutos.-Bella le colgó y el se estremeció de solo pensar en estar otros 5 minutos en compañía de esa insistente mujer, se maldijo a sí mismo y el día en que aceptó solo para que dejara de acosarlo. Sin otra opción peinó una vez más su cabello y salió de su escondite para enfrentar a la fiera hormonal que lo esperaba.

Bella corrió como dibujo animado hacia su armario y decidió rápidamente cambiarse por una playera escotada strapless negra y ajustada, con unos vaqueros oscuros de talle bajo que dejaban a la vista un pedazo de su plano vientre. Sacó unos tacones abiertos palabra de honor que iban a juego con la parte de arriba, si iba hacer esto, necesitaba verse _bien y_ sentirse así consigo misma, es por eso que se dirigió al baño, soltó su cabello y lo peinó de manera que estaba liso y con suaves ondas en las puntas. Se puso un labial suave, encrespó sus pestañas y quedó satisfecha con el resultado, se veía condenadamente sexy.

-¡Lila! mami va a salir, debo ir a salvarle el culo a tu papi.-se despidió del gato acariciándolo, tomó su blazer verde oscuro para no verse toda de negro, sus llaves y salió del edificio. Abrió su carro y despegó hacia el restaurante-bar, se había tardado más de lo esperado en arreglarse "sin querer" (tal vez eso le enseñaría a no tener una cita nunca más) y si no se equivocaba, Edward debía estar escalando las paredes de ansiedad.

Dejó su auto en el estacionamiento del local y se apresuró en entrar por la puerta de atrás que llevaba a la cocina, saludó a algunos empleados que merodeaban por allí sin sorprenderse de que estuviera en esa zona, y se dirigió a la barra donde Jake preparaba los tragos.

-un grandote de chocolate por favor.-pidió intentando sonar seria, le escuchó atragantarse con su saliva y reprimió una sonrisa.

-lo siento linda, estoy de novio…-se paró en seco al verla como si tuviera delante a Goofy, (Jacob odia con todo su ser a Goofy, debió ser por la vez que fueron a Disneyland cuando eran unos críos), ella se rió en su cara.

-por dios Jake, eso sería algo incestuoso ¿no crees? Yo solo quería un trago.-él se carcajeó solo saliendo detrás de la barra.

-no eres divertida Bella.-reprochó acercándose a su prima favorita.

-me lo dicen diario.-lo abrazó sonriendo, su primito era como el sol, te recargaba las pilas como si fuera un fusible gigante con piernas.- ¿como estas?

-estoy bien, el negocio va igual de lleno, y adivina quién está aquí.-apuntó detrás de el hacia las mesas.

-Edward, lo sé, estoy aquí para salvarlo, me llamo cual niñita porque tal parece que no le gustó su cita.-el rió ruidosamente.

-Si, es una buena razón, no se veía exactamente feliz cuando les di una mesa, dime ¿en que puedo ayudar?-le sonrió agradecida, siempre podía contar con el.

-pues, ahora que lo preguntas, necesito una libreta porque yo seré su mesera.-el le tendió lo que pidió pareciendo curioso.

-¿te aburriste de atender parejas con problemas?

-no me hagas cobrarte.-el levantó las manos sin meterse más con ella.

-vale, tranquila tigre.

-¿Vanessa está de DJ?-el asintió plasmando una estúpida sonrisa por la sola mención de su novia, quién de casualidad era prima de Edward-bien, te veo al rato.

-¡suerte!-gritó a sus espaldas volviendo a su lugar, ella trotó con cuidado de no tropezar por los tacones asesinos, y vio a Nessie manejando el tablero como la experta que era mezclando música.

-¡hey Ness!-ella sacó los audífonos de sus orejas y miró por sobre su hombro, sonrió sorprendida y sus ojos verdes centellearon.

-¡Bella Swan! Que agradable sorpresa.-se tiró a ella para abrazarla efusivamente, ambas dieron dos pasos hacia atrás riendo-me tienes abandonada con el bobo de tu primo.-le regañó.

-y tu a mi con el tuyo.-contraatacó su puchero con uno de los suyos.

-ah si, Eddie se encuentra abajo con cara de sufrimiento, me ha mandado a mi y a Jake más de una mirada de súplica.-Bella siguió la dirección de su mirada y lo vio, se veía increíblemente guapo con ese suéter rojo, que, bien recordaba ella le había dado, porque fantaseó a mitad de una tienda como resaltaría con su piel, y no se había equivocado, le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

-es por eso mismo que estoy aquí.-admitió después de comérselo con los ojos.

-y por un momento creí que venías a visitarme después de ¿Cuánto, tres semanas?-encaró con una ceja alzada pero sin borrar su sonrisa animosa, era igual de positiva que su primo, no le sorprendió cuando les vio quedarse prendados uno con el otro.

-lo sé, lo siento, he estado hasta la coronilla con mi trabajo, uno pensaría que no hay tantas parejas problemáticas solo en Seattle.-Nessie se carcajeó.

-vale, estas perdonada, ahora ¿a que se debe el honor de tu presencia?-ella suspiró.

-vine a raptar a Edward.-soltó de golpe haciendo que Vanessa le mirara confundida y extrañada.

-¿por qué?-Bella se encogió de hombros.

-tiene una cita que no lo complace y no paró de lloriquearme por teléfono pidiendo que viniera a buscarlo, también se quejó del tamaño microscópico de las ventanas del baño de hombres.-Ness bufó.

-se lo merece, para ser honesta desde que te conocí le he exigido que te invite a salir, pero el muy cobarde es un inseguro de mierda, que idiota.-rió negando con la cabeza y moviendo algunas perillas, Bella le miró con ojos como platos.

-¿Qué dices?-rió nerviosa y tragó grueso-vamos Nessie, somos amigos, lo sabes.

-pero, también se que se verían lindos juntos, siempre los confunden como pareja, ¿por qué no?

-eso no es cierto.-mintió, la verdad es que era muy frecuente.

-si lo es, y Alice también piensa eso.-"_como si no lo supiera"_ pensó resoplando internamente.

-bien como digas.-salió por la tangente ignorando su mirada asesina taladrándola-¿puedes poner mi canción? Necesito hacer mi entrada.

-¡claro! Llámame si hay pelea, estoy aquí como refuerzo de guerra.-flexionó sus brazos haciendo que Bella rodara los ojos.

-Jacob no te dejaría, pero espero no llegar hasta tal punto, ¡nos vemos!

-¡que la fuerza te acompañe!-rió volviendo los auriculares a sus oídos, ella respiró hondo y rezó porque la rubia no cargara con una navaja en su cartera, o tuviera que golpearla por puta, ya que estaba con el chico por el que llevaba babeando ocho meses.

Escuchó el inicio de su canción y se puso en escena.

Edward tamborileaba los dedos mientras apoyaba su rostro en la otra impaciente por salir corriendo de allí con Bella, ya habían pasado unos 20 minutos desde su llamada de auxilio, no sabía cual podía ser la razón de su retraso.

"_Tal vez no vendría"_ pensó con horror. No, tenía que llegar, ella era la única que podría ayudarlo, Jake solo le había mandado una mirada burlona, y su _querida _prima lo castigaba en silencio por salir con este proyecto de extraterrestres, cuando ambos sabían que Bella debía estar sentada frente a el.

Pero era un miedoso, y muy _lento._

-…así que le dije "Jess, ese vestido es original" y ella dijo "¿qué? Cállate" y yo le dije…-¡Dios! Nunca antes había querido tanto tapones para los oídos como ahora, ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba su cháchara, no había dejado de hablar desde que fue a buscarla, por no decir que intentó lanzársele al entrar en su auto, fue difícil ser caballeroso a la hora de alejarse de ella.

No aguantaría otro minuto sin salir corriendo gritando y sacudiendo los brazos como un puto Gremlin.

"_solo te queda esperar a tu amiga"_ se lamentó "_a tu hermosa, sexy, increíble y compasiva compañera de piso."_

Mierda ¿por qué era tan estúpido?

De repente comenzó una canción que lo hizo envararse con el ceño fruncido, era extraño, cada vez que venía con Bella, ella sin excepción pedía que sonara "don't matter" de King of Lion, solo era tocada cuando ella estaba aquí.

A menos que…

Antes de terminar la frase en sus pensamientos la vio entrar en su campo de visión, y pudo jurar que su mandíbula tocó la mesa. (**Sintonicen la canción, se lo imaginarán mucho mejor).**

Isabella caminaba contoneando sus caderas con la inconsciente sensualidad de la que era dueña, el la miró de arriba abajo, adoró como sus pantalones se aferraban a sus muslos, como ese pedazo de piel tan inocente que llevaba expuesto secó su boca, el blazer que acentuaba su exquisita cintura de avispa, con ese color azul que contrastaba con la diáfana piel de su cuello, y como esa delicada camisa apretaba tentadoramente sus pechos. Muchos hombres dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirarle, los más atrevidos le silbaron y gritaron piropos, haciendo que a Edward le hirviera la sangre de celos, pero ella, tan natural como siempre, solo rió seductoramente sacudiendo la cabeza y sonrojándose de la forma que el amaba.

Finalmente llegó a su lado, y Bella le alzó una ceja, era la segunda vez que veía esa mirada casi hambrienta en su amigo, vagamente recordó una vez que él había entrado en su habitación cuando ella gritó porque había una araña "gigante" (como una maldita canica de las grandes) en su cómoda, con el pequeño detalle que solo estaba en ropa interior de encaje púrpura.

-buenas noches.-el ronroneo que acompañó su voz salió sin planeárselo, pero pudo escuchar por encima de la música y de los clientes un gruñido apreciativo de parte de Edward, quien no podía despegar sus ojos de su cuerpo. Eso la hizo sonreír orgullosa-mi nombre es Marie, ¿puedo tomar su orden?-el le alzó una ceja al escuchar su segundo nombre. Ella no quería arriesgarse a que la mujer supiera de ella, ¿Qué sucedía si era una loca psicótica que sabía todo sobre Edward? No tomaría riesgos, apreciaba su rostro como estaba ahora.

Le guiñó un ojo a su amigo cuando Lauren leía el menú.

-quiero la ensalada y un bloody Mary.-ella se mordió la lengua mirando con burla a Edward, cuando venían juntos Bella siempre pedía la hamburguesa con las increíbles papas que tenían, la chica no sabía de lo que se perdía.

Solo asintió y se giró mirando sus ojos verdes, él le sonrió ladinamente pensando en algo que quería, acomodó sus pantalones por debajo del mantel esperando pasar desapercibido.

-nada para mi, gracias.-su mirada la inquietó de sobremanera, siempre tenía ese efecto en su respiración.

-uhm, bien.-carraspeó un poco rompiendo la conexión de sus ojos-si desean algo más…

-si.-exclamó una horrible voz haciéndolos saltar, casi habían olvidado la molesta presencia de Lauren. Casi-¿Quién maneja la música, no tienen algo de Kesha o JLo?-Bella le miró raro, la canción había cambiado a 'precious' de Depeche Mode.

-p-pero…es Depeche Mode.

-¿quién?-preguntó con el rostro más confundido de la vida, ahora ambos le miraron como si se hubiera convertido en E.T y les pidiera prestada una bicicleta.

-¡¿no conoces a Depeche Mode?!-gritaron al unísono. Esta mierda era seria para ellos, el gusto por la buena música era un punto crucial en su amistad, de hecho una vez al mes uno de ellos llevaba un disco nuevo a casa y lo agregaba a la gran colección que tenían de muestra en la sala, no sin antes escucharlo entero claro esta decir.

-no se preocupe, haré lo que pueda.-no le dejó decir nada más, le dedicó una mirada a Ed y el hizo una mueca que decía 'lo sé, soy un idiota', y se fue hacia la cocina.

-¡hey Eric! Necesito una ensalada.-gritó por la ventanilla, fue hacia Jake y lo llamó-un Bloody Mary primo.-el asintió y comenzó a mezclar el trago.

-¿Cómo va el rapto?-Bella bufó.

-lento, pero llevaré esto y terminaré el juego, y si la ramera se resiste, tendremos que "_soltar al lobo"_.-Jacob le miró sorprendido.

-¿estas segura?-ella asintió decididamente.-whoa, vale, aquí tienes el trago.

-¡orden lista!-gritaron haciendo sonar una campanilla, Bella tomó la ensalada y sopló un mechón de su cabello castaño que caía en su frente, compuso su mejor sonrisa profesional y regresó a la mesa.

-¡aquí tiene! Una ensalada y un Bloody Mary, disfrútelo.-dejó el plato y el vaso frente a Lauren, hizo ademán de irse cuando llevó una mano a su oído simulando tener un micrófono en el.-aquí Marie…ajá…si…okey.-asintió a la conversación ficticia atrayendo la atención de los comensales a su alrededor, "_lo que uno hacía por un amor/amistad" _se dijo conscientemente.- ¡propietario de un volvo plateado en el estacionamiento!-gritó fingiendo buscar a alguien, Edward quién la miraba curioso al principio sonrió finalmente entendiendo su treta, como había pensado, era una chica muy inteligente.

-puede que sea yo, ¿pasa algo?-fingió estar preocupado por su carro.

-así es guapo, estacionaste mal, piden que salgas o te multarán.-se sorprendió un poco cuando le llamó así, la verdad nunca lo había hecho, pero pensó que ahora ella era Marie, no Bella, así que le siguió el juego sin hacerse mayores ilusiones.

-vaya, no te preocupes, salgo de inmediato.-Edward le guiñó haciendo que Lauren abriera la boca ofendida por el descarado coqueteo de el.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y antes de que pudiera levantarse la rubia mal teñida se las arrebató y las dejó irrespetuosamente en manos de Bella, ambos no daban crédito a su acción.

-ahí, tú puedes ir a movernos el carro.-luego se dirigió al cobrizo como si regañara a un niño-Eddie vamos, es una cita, ¡y estaba a punto de ponerte al tanto de lo ocurrido entre Mike y Jessica! Y te digo que no vas a creer que…-Edward la miró horrorizado pensando que sería imposible salir vivo de este oscuro augurio, miró de reojo a Bella y susurró un rápido y agudo '¡ayuda!'.

Comenzó a ver rojo, apretó las llaves tensamente y se fue de ahí dando zancadas furiosa por la desfachatez de la estúpida, oh pero esto no se quedaría así.

-¡Jacob plan B!-gritó llegando frente a el, al principio la miró con miedo, después sonriendo malicioso.

-¿soltar al lobo?-ella asintió llena de coraje con sus brazos en jarra.

-soltar el lobo.-afirmó formando una segunda idea en su cabeza.

Edward se mordía una uña consternado por la repentina desaparición de Bella, ¿ahora qué? Podría fingir un desmayo, o que se ahogaba con su propia saliva, un derrame cerebral no sería difícil ya que no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a darse de cabezazos contra la mesa. Miró a esa chica rara y no podía ver más allá de una cotilla que movía su boca como si no hubiera mañana para vomitar cada chisme de sus amigas, estaba seguro que era contagioso y sin pensárselo mucho llevó una mano a su nariz.

De pronto las luces azules del local bajaron de tono y la música aumentó de volumen, una vez más estuvo confundido cuando la voz de Vanessa resonó por todo el lugar.

-_¡damas y caballeros! Es un agrado presentarles a la mascota de 'come y calla'… ¡EL LOBO SAM!-_muchos aplaudieron y gritaron animosos, menos Edward y Lauren.

-¿Qué es eso?-gritó ella enfadada por la interrupción de su historia.

Como si fuera un dragón chino, en vez de eso era un lobo como mucha gente dentro del disfraz. Y nadie notó que el 'animal' era dirigido por un par de tacones negros.

-¡muy bien chicos! Ahora a la izquierda, derecha…derecha.-Bella les mandaba mirando a través de los ojos de la cabeza del lobo negro el camino a la mesa de su amigo-¡sigan moviéndose! ¿Esto es un animal recuerdan?-todos le hicieron caso a la prima del jefe y movieron el lomo como si estuviera corriendo.

Edward miró escéptico el disfraz, creía que solo lo sacaban para el aniversario del restaurante, y lo que el recordaba, eso era a mediados de abril. Joder estaban a mayo, ¿de que se trataba esto?

-¿no se dirige aquí cierto?-gritó Lauren asqueada, la cabeza del animal falso la empujo _accidentalmente h_aciendo que cayera de culo hacia atrás con un chillido dramático.

-hey Tayler, ¿quieres conocer a una chica linda?-preguntó Bella sobre su hombro al chico alto y moreno detrás de ella, el la miró estupefacto.

-¡Eddie esa maldita cosa me botó!-lloriqueó, Edward no reaccionó a tiempo cuando fue bruscamente halado al interior del disfraz a la vez que Isabella empujaba la nueva carnada al asiento anteriormente usado por su amigo.

-¡AHORA, CAMINEN RÁPIDO!-ordenó sosteniendo la mano de Ed obligándolo a seguirle el paso mientras los dirigía a la salida. Aun en estado de shock rió a mandíbula batiente sin poder creer lo que había visto, era un hecho, su brillante amiga veía mucha televisión.

Fuera de la mirada de los clientes, salieron del disfraz 15 personas en total, Bella soltó sus manos y las sacudió satisfecha con su misión rescatista, tal vez debería considerar abrir una pequeña empresa y ver que sucedía.

-¡buen trabajo muchachos! Descansen.-los demás volvieron a lo suyo, Edward tomó su mano dándole un apretón y disfrutando la electricidad que lo azotó junto con su calor. Bella se estremeció y los llevó a la puerta de atrás-no creo que se tarde en notar que ya no estás en la mesa, y ya sacrificamos a Tayler.

-pobre hombre.-lamentó Edward pensando '_mejor el que yo'_, se dirigieron al volvo y pudo ver que la vieja camioneta de ella estaba estacionada junto al auto.- ¿dejaremos a Gladys?-preguntó ganándose una mirada amenazadora.

-no la llames así, pero si, Jake tiene mis llaves ya que tu cita me lanzó las tuyas.-las sacó de su chaqueta y se las lanzó obligándolo a agarrarlas-si que sabes escogerlas Eddie.-agregó riéndose, el se estremeció.

-fue una pesadilla, gracias a Dios te tengo a mi lado cuando cometo estupideces.-la levantó abrazándola y plantó un ruidoso beso en su suave mejilla.

-¡ugh, ya basta!-rió ella retorciéndose en el abrazo estrangulador de Edward-eres tan molesto.-rebatió cuando la bajó.

-gracias, me lo dices diario, y ahora como tu eres mi heroína, te doy el placer de conducir esta noche.-le abrió la puerta del conductor con una ridícula reverencia.

-ahora de eso es lo que estoy hablando.-ella exclamó sonriente, adoraba conducir el auto de Edward, era rápido y silencioso a diferencia de su vieja camioneta. Se subió y el cerró la puerta tras ella para correr frente al carro y sentarse de copiloto, le gustaba verla conducir el volvo, para él era como juntar dos de sus favoritismos formando algo muy estimulante de presenciar.

-¡mami llegó!-gritó Bella levantando a Lila del tapete en la entrada del departamento para besar su cabeza. Edward sonrió divertido.

-¿eso me convierte en su papá?

-técnicamente, no estamos casados y no somos de su raza, considéralo parecido a Modern Family.-ella le sacó la lengua devolviéndole la broma. Él se acerco por su espalda y le susurró al oído.

-¿en serio? Sé de algo que una mamá y papá hacen juntos y la pasan _muy bien.-_ella abrió la boca sintiendo el calor arrebolarse en sus mejillas.

-¿q-qué cosa?-tartamudeó.

-¡ver una película!-saltó haciéndola sobresaltarse, Bella frunció el ceño y Edward la enfrentó mirándole pícaro-¿se te ocurre algo más? Estoy abierto a sugerencias.

-siempre pensando en sexo.-lo regañó hincándole un dedo en las costillas sabiendo lo cosquilloso que era.

-¡hey, tu lo pensaste primero!-rió apuntándole.

-Edward Cullen, ¿me estás pidiendo ser tu amiga no derecho a roce?-levantó una ceja dejando al gato en el suelo para poner sus brazos en jarra. Él bufó rodando los ojos.

-no seas ridícula, sabes lo que pienso de eso.

-sep, "es una falta de respeto hacia la mujer" te admiro por eso sabes, no muchos hombres pensarían así.-le dijo tirando su blazer al sofá.

-aunque Emmett era así.-Ed comentó sobre el primo de Bella.

-igual que Rose.-acotó ella.

-y tú decías que no harían buena pareja.-el se sacó los zapatos y se estiró gruñendo y de paso levantando su suéter, le dejó a Bella admirar la V marcada en sus caderas y el comienzo de sus abdominales. Ella tragó en seco y desvió su mirada al techo gimiendo por lo bajo-¿qué te parece si nos ponemos nuestro pijama, preparo palomitas y vemos la película en mi habitación?-su amiga asintió sonriente.

-claro, estoy lista en 5.-se dirigía a su alcoba cuando en volvió a hablar.

-aunque podrías quedarte así, no me molestaría.-le dijo desinteresadamente haciéndole morder su labio con timidez. Eso lo volvió loco.

-tenía que vestirme a la altura de la situación.-miró sus manos sin saber que decir. Edward no se molestó en ser precavido a la hora de volver apreciar su aspecto, eso hizo que Bella hirviera de deseo.

-debo darte mérito Bells, te ves muy sexy.-le dio una sonrisa depredadora, ella solo resopló.

-¡en tus más calientes sueños Cullen!-rieron y pudieron ir a sus habitaciones para cambiarse.

"_así es, solo en mis fantasías pervertidas"_ pensó acalorado, porque más de una vez había despertado en medio de la noche, sudoroso y con una incómoda erección, por un sueño excitante que lo involucraba a él, con Bella, probando los rieles de su cama. Y no ayudaba para nada el hecho de vivir juntos, cada mañana debía aguantarse el verla cocinando dándole la espalda, por lo que no podía evitar mirar su trasero respingón, sus cremosas y largas piernas, con su cabello achocolatado con perfume de rosa todo revuelto como si hubiera vivido una noche de sexo alocado. Estaba bien jodido, sus nervios crispados no le daban descanso y no podía 'desquitarse' como deseaba, debía limitarse a ser su amigo.

Mientras el se debatía internamente, Bella hundía la cabeza en su almohada intentando controlar sus respiraciones.

"_¿acaso Ed le había coqueteado descaradamente, o solo jugaba con ella? _Se preguntó queriendo limpiar el lío que era su consciencia. Suspiró y se limitó a poder finalmente ponerse su pijama favorita, osea la camiseta de la universidad de Edward, que era tres veces su talla y unos pantaloncillos que, por su elección de camiseta pareciera que no llevara nada debajo.

-hmm huele bien.-alabó entrando en la cocina para ver a Edward de espaldas tarareando una canción de Muse y moviendo las palomitas en la sartén. Estaba con una playera blanca que hacía ver sus hombros anchos y su cintura estrecha, apretó los labios maldiciendo su buen aspecto a la vez que tensaba sus manos en puños cuando bajó su libidinosa mirada a su trasero masculino, en unos pantalones grises holgados, mierda.

-yo terminaré esto, mientras ve a mi cuarto y escoge la película.-ella disimuló cuando Edward le miró por sobre su hombro. Y él pudo jurar que ella lo hacía sufrir a propósito cuando vio su elección de pijamas, sus ojos verdes oscurecieron de deseo.

-okey, asegúrate que tengan mucha mantequilla.-le señaló dando media vuelta hacia la habitación de su amigo, fue directo al estante del plasma y buscó la que tenía pensada cuando conducía. La adentró en el reproductor DVD justo cuando Edward entraba con un bol lleno de palomitas con mantequilla, tal como le encantaban a Bella.

-¿cuál escogiste?-preguntó tirándose en su cama y llevándose un puñado de palomitas a su boca.

-ya verás.-ella cantó en plan misterioso, se sentó a su lado probando el pequeño refrigerio, se relamió sus labios saboreando la perfecta combinación de la mantequilla con el maíz. Su expresión de deleite hizo que Edward se desconcentrara de llevarlas a su boca solo para apreciar ese pequeño pero sugerente movimiento de su lengua, Bella ni cuenta se dio, él sacudió su cabeza y expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día en el trabajo? No tuvimos oportunidad de hablar en todo el día.-el se sintió culpable por haber llegado a casa y salir de ahí con un simple 'adiós' ¿y para qué? Desperdició 15 minutos de su vida con alguien que no valía la pena cuando pudo haber estado con Bella.

"_¿qué harás cuando alguien más valiente la invite a salir y ella acepte?"_

Moriría, o se convertiría en un ermitaño, ninguna posibilidad era buen augurio.

-estuvo de locos, y no hablo de mi misión de rescate.-ella le picó ganándose un puchero que le hizo reunir todas sus fuerzas para no tirársele encima-atendí a una pareja de casados que simplemente ya no pueden verse sin tirarse cualquier objeto a su alcance.-Edward resopló divertido.

-me estas tomando el pelo.-Bella negó moviendo su cabeza y con un hermoso mohín en sus labios.

-nope, ¿recuerdas el cerdito de cerámica que me diste en mi primer día de trabajo?

-¿¡mataron a Frank?!-jadeó él. Si, había estado como loco buscando un regalo para ella cuando consiguió su trabajo soñado en el consultorio de Seattle, no podía olvidar lo nerviosa que estaba. Pero cuando recibió ese pequeño, con un letrero que rezaba "ve por ellos", sus nervios se esfumaron y dieron paso a una gran sonrisa.

-todo pasó muy rápido, en un momento estaba en mi escritorio, y al otro ya habían cientos de pedacitos de Frank. Se ganaron una gran reprimenda.-y vaya que si, estaba terriblemente emputecida al ver el regalo de su mejor amigo/chico ideal hecho trizas. Tuvo inmensas ganas de llorar, y es por eso que no lo dejó así como así, tal fue la sarta de regañinas que dejó a la pareja sin habla, sin duda alguna estaban avergonzados y se fueron de su oficina con la vista gacha luego de que ella les dijera con voz firme: 'la próxima cita quiero que hayan pensado sobre esto y se comporten como adultos y no como unos críos'.

-eso apesta.-Edward masticó un poco molesto-bueno, tendré que regalarte algo difícil de mover, como un reloj cucú o algo así.-Bella sonrió mirándole con ternura.

-no tienes que regalarme nada.-le mandó una mirada rápidamente divertido, Bella vio la televisión-¡oh, shh! Ya empezó.-guardaron silencio mirando el título.

-¿'_el lado bueno de las cosas'?-_ella asintió.

-fue nominada al Oscar, tiene muy buenas críticas.-miraron la película metidos en la trama, cada tanto sacaban palomitas sin ver lo que hacían interesados en la película, y la mayoría de las veces tocaban sus manos accidentalmente. Solo se sonreían con timidez.

-¡ouch!-Edward rió cuando Jennifer Lawrence le mandó una bofetada a su co-estrella Bradley Cooper-eso me hace tener un _deja vú._-Bella entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

-no empieces.-advirtió con un dedo en alto.

-¿no te gusta recordar el día que nos conocimos, cuando casi me dislocas el cuello?-ambos recordaron el giro de 90° que dio la cabeza de Edward cuando la mano de Bella impactó brutalmente en su mejilla.

-hombre, tocaste mi trasero, eso no estuvo bien.-justificó encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa altanera.

-tuve marcada tu bofetada por una semana entera.-apuntó su mejilla izquierda-además no había sido yo, fue la tela del vestido que intentaba visualizar en ti.-hizo movimientos curvilíneos hacia ella.

-claro, porque cuando estás de compras es muy normal que alguien se te acerque por detrás para "visualizar".-hizo comillas bufando, el levantó sus manos.

-cuando Alice cae en cama enferma toda la familia, inclusive Jasper, se esconde de ella, fue mala suerte que fuera visitarla justo ese día, joder tuve que ir de compras a una tienda de chicas, ¡no podía creer que mierda hacia ahí!-lanzó sus brazos cayendo hacia atrás.

-admito que cuando me contaste sobre ella después de golpearte te tuve compasión.

-habían muchas mujeres depredadoras.-él se estremeció recordando esa casi violación-yo solo vivo porque tu detuviste a esas señoras aprovechadoras.-lloriqueó horrorizado.

-cuando Rose se te lanzó encima fue cuando verdaderamente tuve miedo.-agregó su amiga comiendo palomitas, lo que Rosalie no podía detestar más eran los puercos que toqueteaban todo lo que se moviera, y ambas pensaron que Edward entraba en esa categoría.

-ah si, en ese momento me convencí que no saldría vivo de ella, ya tenía planeado volver de la muerte para atormentar a Alice.

-pero fuiste inteligente, te disculpaste y nos invitaste a Taco Bell.

-si, te falta el hecho que nos cayeron mal al estómago y ustedes volvieron a jurar por todos mis antepasados.

-aún así el día siguiente llegaste a nuestra puerta con café y laxantes.-le sonrió despeinándolo, el era un gran tipo, al principio se espantó al verlo en la entrada del departamento que en ese entonces compartía con su amiga rubia, pero al principio lo notó tan lindo cuando se veía culpable, que no pudo evitar querer hacerse amiga de Edward.

El sonrió y dejó el bol ahora vacío en su mesa de noche para voltearse a mirarla.

-al otro día supe que _debía_ conocerte, creí que eras una chica genial.

-tienes razón, soy bastante genial.-ella se dio exagerados aires de grandeza y ambos se rieron.-gracias Eddie, aunque debo admitir que luego de que te disculparas Rose y yo pensamos que jugabas para el otro bando, es por eso que aceptamos ir contigo a comer.

-¿¡pensaron que era gay!?-exclamó pálido.

-¡vamos! ¿Qué otro tipo de hombre haría compras por su hermana y hubiera escogido un lindo vestido verde con solo una manga de Valentino por su propia cuenta? Las mujeres captamos esos pequeños detalles.-señaló de brazos cruzados. Edward sintió su ego herido.

-en primer lugar: eso me dolió, y en segundo: solo lo hice porque es muy difícil decirle que no a mi hermana menor desde que tengo uso de razón, eso no tiene que significar que soy homosexual.-respondió un poco más seco de lo que acostumbraba ser con Bella, pero se sintió afectado, siempre había sido un buen hermano mayor, y que lo tomaran porque hacia cosas por su enana, solo porque hipotéticamente fuera gay, lo cabreaba.

-Ed, no te enfades, ¡eso fue antes de conocerte más a fondo!-ella se defendió, el se limitó a refunfuñar sin verla, mirando fijamente la televisión sin estar prestando atención a la película. Bella miró el techo jurando por todos los cielos.-ya estaba totalmente descartado antes de graduarme, mucho después de encontrar la porno en la cocina.

-por milésima vez, no, era, una, porno.-dijo él lentamente entre dientes.

-claro, "_era_ _una película_ _con alto contenido sexual, pero eso no significa que no hay una historia detrás de la portada".-_no recibió una respuesta, y ella mordió su labio nerviosa, detestaba cuando Edward se enfadaba, porque a diferencia de cómo es ahora, antes de conocerse Edward era un maldito amargado, y Bella pocas veces lo veía así, mucho menos con ella. Así que decidió intervenir en su frialdad de la mejor manera.

Tomó una almohada y lo golpeó en el rostro.

Edward la miró con sorpresa.

Ella volvió hacerlo un poco más fuerte sin romper sus miradas.

-basta.-el levantó ambas cejas, pero no hizo caso y le dio esta vez en la nuca-no seguiré tu juego.-insistió haciéndose el tonto, ahora le estrellaba la almohada cada dos segundos, Edward luchaba con la sonrisa que quería dejar salir y apretó los labios-no me duele nada así q-¡AY!-cuidó su nariz de ser atacada otra vez con una mano y miró receloso a la castaña que lo observaba desafiante-bien tu lo pediste.

Bella chilló cuando la inmovilizó bajo su cuerpo y atacó su estómago con terroríficas cosquillas, ella rió histérica e intentó alejar las manos de Edward, pero siempre lograba colarlas después de darle manotazos. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas rojas y jadeaba falta de aire mientras gritaba.

-¡EDDIE LO SIENTO! ¡POR FAVOR, ME HARÉ PIPÍ!

-ponte unos pañales.-reclamó con una sonrisa perversa, dejó sus manos tranquilas a cada lado de la cabeza de Bella.

-eres muy malo.-se quejó apartando el cabello de su frente perlada de sudor mientras recuperaba la respiración.

-eso fue un desquite.-explicó nuevamente sonriendo divertido.

-bien estamos a mano.-ella suspiró aliviada por disipar su enojo. Oh pero no alcanzó a ver como Edward llevaba su boca a su sensible cuello y le hacía una pedorreta-¡AH!-gritó plantando un rodillazo involuntario en su estómago sacándole el aire.

-¡santa joda!-alcanzó a gritar cayendo en un santiamén sobre su costado.

-¡carajo Edward lo siento! Pero sabes que odio cuando haces eso.-se quejó alarmada por la respiración irregular del cobrizo.

-creo que me perforaste el pulmón.-masculló con voz estrangulada haciendo una mueca adolorida. Bella hizo un puchero y besó su mejilla muchas veces sintiéndose culpable.

-¿perdón si?-llevó sus manos al cabello de Edward y a su estómago donde recibió el golpe intentando aliviar su malestar. Claro que no se aprovechó de la situación para disfrutar de la sedosidad de su cabello ni tampoco para sentir los músculos de su abdomen.

-eso se siente bien.-ronroneó a gusto, se acomodó en el vientre de Bella haciendo que ella rodara los ojos, pero lo dejó ser-Charlie te convirtió en una máquina asesina.-murmuró haciéndola reír.

-sabes como es, tenía que estar seguro que su pequeña supiera defenderse.-justificó al Jefe Swan.

-pues exageró las cosas, golpeas como Rosalie.

-eso me recuerda, el lunes es el cumpleaños de mi papá, tenemos que ir a visitarlo.-el asintió sonriente y ella se acomodó de tal manera que su mejilla estaba en el pecho de Edward sin incomodarlo de su posición. Ambos se sonrieron como idiotas.

-le daré una pelota de beisbol con su nombre.-ella se vio de acuerdo.

-yo puedo darle el bate y así los complementamos.

-genial.-acordó el, ya se habían olvidado de la película pero no le tomaron mayor importancia, se encontraban muy cómodos. Sin poder evitarlo Edward llevó su pulgar a la mejilla sonrosada de Bella, se rió por lo bajito notando un pequeño detalle-acércate.-dijo tomándola desprevenida obligándose a abrir los ojos, los había cerrado para disfrutar más de su pequeña caricia.

-¿para qué?

-solo ven aquí.-sin rodeos cumplió su pedido y se sentó frente a el cruzando las piernas. El imitó su postura y tocó sus labios-tienes mantequilla pegada.-dijo haciendo que Bella se avergonzara, aun así rió con el contagiándose de su risa tan masculina.

Edward siguió pasando su dedo por sus imposibles labios rosados después de quitar los restos pegajosos de su merienda, no le entraba en la cabeza como podrían ser perfectos, y porque justo ella tenía que ser dueña de ellos, en serio, de todas las personas que habían en Seattle, ¿debía su mejor amiga llamar su deseo como la luz llama a una polilla?

Bella, sin embargo se había hipnotizado otra vez con sus ojos boscosos, sus oscuras cejas contrastaban a la perfección con sus pestañas, el era todo un Dios heleno, pensó apartando sus ojos hacia sus manos. Se sentía casi enferma cada vez que se captaba a sí misma fantaseando con el, a veces en sus momentos más oscuros se reprendía, si se hubiera ido por un año a Francia no estaría tan dependiente de este sentimiento, ¿pero con que caso? El era una de las mejores cosas de su vida.

En ese instante a los dos les embargó un poderoso sentimiento de tenerse mutuamente, la electricidad se encerró en la habitación y se mordían la lengua para no soltar nada comprometedor para su amistad, Edward tiritó de necesidad hacia la chica que lo cambió para bien ocho meses atrás, intentó alejar su pulgar pero no quería dejar de tocar su piel de porcelana.

Ella le sonrió ocultando su tristeza simultánea y dejó un pequeño beso en su dedo. Y el no pudo sentirse tan débil, ya no se reconocía, una de las cosas de las que se sentía orgulloso de no haber cambiado después de conocerla era su manera de luchar por lo que quería, ¿Qué le sucedía? Quería estar con ella, se había convertido en lo más emocionante de sus días y había decidido comportarse como un cobarde justo con Bella, diablos no, esto debía cambiar.

Frunció el ceño y la tomó por el mentón sorprendiéndola.

-¿Edward?

-di que si.

-¿q-qué?-preguntó nerviosa por el cambio drástico en su amigo.

-dilo.-ella dudó, pero aun así contestó.

-si.-Edward suspiró tembloroso de miedo, la miró a los ojos y con su otra mano tomó su mejilla, lentamente la recostó sobre su espalda notando como su respiración se volvía irregular, le infundió seguridad con una sonrisa insegura. Bella se había vuelto de piedra, no entendía su comportamiento pero no quería que dejara de verla así, como si la deseara, tanto como ella lo deseaba a él.

El dejó un beso en su nariz, en su mentón, ignorando olímpicamente el llamado de sirena que provenía de sus labios. Ella se estremeció, su contacto había dejado libre su adrenalina pero se mantuvo inmóvil, solo cerró los ojos y se puso a disfrutar de la locura temporal de su amigo. Tal vez se había quedado dormida viendo la película, si, eso debía ser, y ella estaba fantaseando con Edward cuando el debía estar junto a ella también dormido, era una patética sin remedio.

El cobrizo besó su cuello delicado, tomó el jadeo de Bella como una buena señal, no lo estaba apartando, de hecho había dejado caer su cabeza hacia atrás dándole más espacio y llevado sus manos a su pecho aferrándose a su playera. Levantó su cabeza y rozó sus narices, ya no podía aguantar más, se estaba volviendo loco, la deseaba ahora, la quería demonios, como la amaba.

-quiero besarte.-admitió sonrojándose, Bella abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo, ella abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, y el no quería escucharla, solo quería tocar sus labios-¿por favor? Por favor Bella.-suplicó con voz temblorosa, no debió pedirlo dos veces.

Ella estrelló sus labios desesperadamente llevando sus manos a su cabello, se fundieron en un profundo beso en el que nadie tomaba el control, sus lenguas peleaban a muerte. Soltaron gemidos casi animales y se acercaron lo más posible, Edward la obligó a enredar sus piernas desnudas en sus caderas y la aprisionó con su cuerpo pegándola más en su colchón. Bella dio un gritito extasiado que fue ahogado en la boca de el, el abarcó su trasero con sus manos y lo estrujó para después subir su camiseta acariciando su espalda. Esa caricia hizo que un clic sonara en su cabeza y tuvo que abrir los ojos, se había convencido que no era un sueño, pero ella no era ningún premio de segundo lugar, ¿Qué le negaba que su amigo solo quería bajar su calentura con ella? Era ridículo de pensar tratándose de Edward, pero acababa de tener una cita. Aprovechó que ahora el plantaba un beso húmedo en su cuello, sus ojos se voltearon involuntariamente, eso se sentía tan bien.

-debemos parar.-jadeó con dificultad.

-¿por qué?-Edward lloriqueó disfrutando de su perfume natural a chocolate, tocó su vientre plano bajo la remera y fue subiendo hasta rozar su pezón izquierdo que reaccionó en el acto a su calor. Bella gimió perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos y el gruñó empujando sus caderas contra las de ella, Bella era tan suave y frágil, quería volverla loca y corromperla.

-Edward…

-¿quieres que me detenga?-sin dejarla responder a tiempo volvió a besarla ferozmente, ella sin pensarlo bajó sus manos a su espalda baja y gimió sintiéndolo en toda su larga extensión cuando se frotó otra vez en su centro.

-no, pero…

-¿pero que?-finalmente se detuvo y se sostuvo en sus brazos para mirarla, Bella mordió su labio al ver sus ojos casi negros, todo despeinado y sexy por labor de sus manos. Era una idiota por querer detenerlo pero no podía dejar de pensar que estaba siendo solo su consuelo.

-somos amigos.-se excusó apartando la mirada, Edward suspiró y rozó su pómulo derecho con sus dedos hasta sus labios, ella lucía como una Diosa con su melena extendida como abanico por la almohada y sus ojos derretidos y nublados de lujuria, con su boca entreabierta ofreciéndose. Mierda como la quería.

-dejé de verte solo como mi mejor amiga, hace mucho tiempo Isabella.-confesó nervioso, Bella abrió sus ojos como platos, volviendo a la teoría de que esto seguía siendo un sueño. Pero conocía a Edward, sabía cuando mentía, normalmente su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba y su boca se torcía hacia abajo.

No hizo ninguna de esas señales.

Ella levantó una mano y la llevó a su mandíbula cubierta de una barba mañanera, se alzó un poco y rozó sus labios, el se quedó quieto disfrutando, no le importaba que no dijera nada, esa simple caricia fue su respuesta.

Bella mordió su labio inferior succionando un poco, Edward gimió y sostuvo su cabeza para profundizar el beso, ella lo atrajo y los dio vuelta dejándolo sentado con ella a horcajadas de el, ella misma se despojó de su remera quedando expuesta, no se sentía incómoda con Edward, sorprendentemente la había hecho sentir hermosa con sus caricias y miradas.

-oh Dios.-musitó el cobrizo mirando sus senos, tomó ambos en sus manos y los presionó amasándolos, Bella cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, el sintió una tirantez en su polla, la tomó de los muslos y la montó sobre esta causando que ambos gimieran audiblemente. La electricidad corría por sus cuerpos y el cuarto se encontraba cargado, prendían una vela y de seguro el edificio entero estallaría.

Edward tiró esos pantaloncillos que lo volvían simplemente loco y finalmente tuvo a Bella desnuda, porque bueno, ella no estaba usando ropa interior, detalle del que no se percató hasta ahora. Ahora su erección era de acero con esa visión tan erótica, ella vulnerable y el aún vestido.

-joder Bells, no sabía que eras así, durmiendo sin ropa interior, mira tu coño, mierda.-Edward habló ronco posando su mirada en esa carne rosada y brillosa, sus labios hinchados y su clítoris sobresaliente. Bella se sonrojó al escucharlo hablar tan sucio, pero no apartó su mirada de el, sentía la polla de Edward en la hendidura de su trasero y se movió un poco haciendo que la mirara. Una de sus grandes manos comenzó a atormentar un pezón mientras la otra serpenteaba hacia abajo, Bella lo observó expectante, hasta que finalmente llegó al lugar que deseaba en donde la tocara. El deslizó un dedo entre sus pliegues sin dejar de mirar su rostro, llegó a su botón y lo frotó bruscamente haciéndola saltar con un gritito, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca de placer que lo hizo engrosar.

Introdujo un dedo en ella sintiendo sus músculos apretarse alrededor de el, gruñó y lo sacó metiéndolo otra vez repitiendo rápidamente la acción, ahora ella gemía casi gritando.

-¡oh si! Duro.-comenzó hacer un vaivén de arriba abajo para aumentar su placer y frotarse contra la polla de Edward así recibiendo doble estimulación. El la veía embelesado, tomó su cabello en un puñado y la hizo mirarlo cuando introdujo un segundo dedo en ella, Bella abrió la boca sin emitir sonido, Edward sacó su lengua y lamió su labio superior.

-¿te gusta como te follo con mis dedos?-le preguntó doblándolos hacia él dentro suyo.

-¡Edward voy…voy a correrme!-musitó sin aire aumentando la velocidad.

-vamos cariño, vente en mi mano, frótate más en mi polla, así bebé.-movió más rápido sus dedos sintiendo como su coño se apretaba.

-¡ah Edward si!-ella explotó por sus palabras gritando su nombre, sus jugos empaparon hasta la muñeca de Edward y se dejó caer en su hombro jadeante, el le acarició el cabello y la besó en la frente sonriendo petulante por haberle dado placer a su chica-ungh, eso fue increíble.-el rió y Bella se recostó atrayéndolo sobre ella-tu estas con mucha ropa encima.-le reprendió quitándole la playera, se relamió los labios maravillándose con sus músculos, llevó su mano a su pantalón y lo envolvió por sobre este, el siseó y lamió sus pezones, Bella suspiró sintiendo como comenzaba a mojarse nuevamente. Tiró de sus pantalones junto con el bóxer dejándolo desnudo. Sus ojos fueron automáticamente a su polla, era grande y gruesa, su cabeza estaba hinchada y mojada con sus bolas pegadas a el, gimió sonriéndole con picardía. Hizo círculos con un dedo en su glande y el gimió distrayéndose del placer con sus tetas, Bella lo acarició hacia abajo y devolviéndose, estaba muy duro.

-oh Bella, eso se siente, Agh, tan malditamente…Jesucristo, bien.-Edward decía cosas sin sentido nublado de lujuria empujando en la mano de ella.

-¿si? ¿Y esto?-usó la uña de su pulgar y la pasó por la raja de la cabeza haciendo que se tensara gruñendo entre dientes.

-joder.-sacó la mano de Bella y los volteó nuevamente alineándose en su coño lubricado-no aguantaré más sin estar dentro de ti, ¿quieres cabalgarme preciosa?-se movió en círculos acariciando su clítoris con su falo y de paso volviéndola loca de placer-contesta.

-si ¡si! Quiero que te entierres en mí, fóllame por favor.-suplicó violando su boca con su lengua. Edward no esperó más y empujó desesperadamente metiéndose en ella haciendo que exclamaran juntos por el calor de la fricción.

-Bella, tan apretada y mojada, muy bueno.-Bella comenzó a cabalgarlo en círculos sin dejar de gemir como perra en celo, había mandado a la mierda a sus vecinos, por fin estaba en la cama con Edward y aprovecharía esta noche con todo su ser. El seguía sus movimientos con sus caderas para llegar más profundo, ambos sudaban en sincronización, ella se aferró a su cuello sacándolo por completo y metiéndolo de golpe en ella.-mira como me succionas amor, ungh hazlo bebé.-siguió su mirada hacia abajo y jadeó al ver su polla desaparecer entre sus pliegues para aparecer todo mojado por sus jugos.-no aguantaré mucho, córrete en mi polla cariño, así te empapo de mi leche.-suplicó el gruñendo. Esa imagen la hizo terminar, el orgasmo de Bella la golpeó brutalmente y sin aviso, su piel se erizó y sus dedos se doblaron poniendo los ojos en blanco de placer.

-¡EDWARD!- gritó, el embistió tres veces más hasta sentirse ser ordeñado por la vagina de Bella, su esperma se disparó en su interior y el gritó con salvajismo.

-¡JODER ASÍ ISABELLA!-cayó hacia atrás llevándosela con el. Respiraban entrecortadamente bañados en sudor y en sus fluidos.

-Whoa Ed.-suspiró sin bajar por completo de la novena nube, el rió jadeante.

-podría decir lo mismo de ti Bells.-la envolvió en sus brazos y la besó quedito en los labios, suspiró sonriendo-debo confesarte algo.-eso la hizo levantar la cabeza con pánico ya esperando que dijera que había mentido solo para descargarse con ella-no es nada malo, bueno, son dos cosas.

-¿qué es?-preguntó curiosa.

-pues, la primera, es que si toqué tu trasero cuando nos conocimos, no había sido mi principal intención, pero una señora loca con un perro me empujó por detrás y uh, aun así no puedo decir que verdaderamente me arrepiento.-admitió avergonzado, ella se rió ruidosamente apegándose más a el.

-¿cual es la segunda?-el tomó su mano dejando un beso en ella.

-te amo Belli.-ella lo miró conmovida y le sonrió tirándose a el para besarlo.

-también te amo, idiota, te tardaste un buen rato, ocho meses joder, ¿Cómo crees que la pasé?.-el la miró sorprendido y se carcajeó.

-bueno, lo siento, ¿Cómo logro que me perdones?-Bella hizo como que lo pensaba.

-creo, que poniéndote al día estará bien.-el sonrió depredadoramente y los volteó acariciando sus muslos.

-todo por mi heroína.

.

.

.

.

**¡uff! Que largo no me lo explico, pero quería que mi primer one shot fuera completo en detalles y bla bla bla xD actualizare sintiéndose en casa lo juro g.g jajajajaja**

**Nos leemos a la próxima, porque tengo muchos más en mente.**

**Megan.**


End file.
